


Present Love

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [19]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Ted gives Charlotte a Christmas present. Charlotte gives Ted... Something.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Starkid Writes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Present Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oneleggedgiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneleggedgiraffe/gifts).



> The theme this week was "presents" so here we are. This was written while hiding from my family on Christmas Eve, these guys are a lot happier than I am right now.  
> Gifted to Oneleggedgiraffe. Because you're a good commenter and because you deserve some happy Charted/Tedlotte on this here Christmas Eve.

Ted knocked on Charlotte's door on Christmas Eve. It was late and he hadn't told her he was coming, but he knocked anyway, because he was there for a reason.

"Ted!" She seemed surprised. "Sam and I were just about to—"

"It won't take long," he promised. He handed her the bag that he'd been carrying. "I brought you a present. Don't let Sam see the card." He turned on his heel to walk away.

She yelled after him. "Ted!" He stopped. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Uhh, text me when you've opened it." He walked away.

Charlotte opened the present from Ted on Christmas morning. It was a stuffed animal, a classic teddy bear — she wondered if the joke was intentional. There was a card with it.

_ Charlotte, _

_ I love you. I'm sorry I'm such a fucking coward and can't say it to your face. I'm home all of Christmas, and I'm alone; if you need a break from Sam, now is the time. _

It wasn't signed, but he didn't have to. Charlotte took out her phone to text Ted.  _ I love you too. _ Then she waited until Sam was asleep and collected her things.

There was a knock on Ted's door, late at night. He opened anyway. "Charlotte."

She was holding a large duffel bag and the teddy bear he'd given her, and her smile was forced. "I meant to tell you sooner, but it wasn't the right moment. Sam and I are getting a divorce." She stepped inside. "Can I stay here a few days?"

"Of course. Of course you can." He let her in and pulled her into a hug and a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Ted." She put a hand on his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Charlotte did go back to her and Sam's apartment a few days later, but not before kissing Ted goodbye and promising him to be back. And she was back, once she'd gotten settled in her own new apartment. But this time, they weren't sneaky about it.

This time, they were happy, this time, they were together. And the teddy bear sat in the windowsill in her bedroom, to remind her of him on the days he couldn't stay over.


End file.
